Operação Bandle City
by Hamiko02
Summary: Uma partida na Summoner Rifts termina num trágico empate. Talvez para algumas cidades de Runeterra, Bandle City tenha se tornado um alvo fácil demais. Atenção: Contém shounen-ai


**CAPÍTULO 01**

**A PARTIDA**

* * *

_"Bem vindos a Summone Rifts."_

Na plataforma azul havia um time formado inteiramente por yordles. Um deles era Rumble, que não estava gostando nem um pouco de estar no mesmo grupo que Heimerdinger. Ora ou outra o mais baixo dos yordles olhava feio para o diretor da Academia Yordle de Piltover, acusando-o mentalmente de "vendido".

– Rumble, vamos resolver nossas diferenças e fazer um bom jogo, sim? – Dizia Heimerdinger segurando um fio do bigode.

– Hnf. Claro. – Respondeu Rumble desinteressado, fazendo mais questão de mexer na sua máquina – Você e Ziggs podem ir pela trilha da direita. Eu me viro pelo meio. _Sozinho_.

Sozinho porque apesar de Ziggs ser seu amigo ele era um maluco com uma bomba e, infelizmente, um dos alunos favoritos de Heimerdinger. Além disso, no grupo tinha outro yordle que Rumble não suportava: Teemo. Jamais faria dupla com ele, a menos que alguém o forçasse ou, pior, que Tristana pedisse.

O membro que restava se chamava Kennen, um cara metido a ninja que Rumble preferia manter distância por saber que ele nada mais era que alguém que havia abandonado Bandle City e preferido defender os interesses de Iônia.

– Isso quer dizer que um irá pelo caminho da direita e outro pela floresta. – Dizia Kennen jogando sua shuriken de uma mão para outra – Deixem a floresta comigo.

– Então eu fico com a direita. – Teemo abriu um largo sorriso enquanto lia um de seus mapas. Em seguida enrolou o pergaminho e o colocou de volta na sacola. Seus olhos pareciam estar sempre fechados – Vou patrulhar primeiro. – Saiu correndo à frente.

O time se dividiu pelas três vias.

_"A batalha começará em trinta segundos"_

Todas as partidas do League of Legends eram importantes, claro. Como Runeterra não aguentaria mais uma guerra, a única coisa que evitava que as cidades se destruíssem era aquele complexo de jogos estranhos que servia para as cidades exibirem ao mundo o poder que elas tem, intimidando qualquer outra que pensasse em dominá-las.

Mas aquela partida em particular era mais do que importante. Ali estava um time formado inteiramente por Yordles. Mesmo que apenas Teemo e Rumble tivessem sido recrutados como representantes de Bandle City, todos eles sabiam que o desempenho do grupo trariam o respeito à cidade. De Bandle City saíram Yordles e os Yordles lutariam por ela caso alguma outra quisesse atacá-la.

Kennen se espreitou por entre os arbustos, observando o acampamento do Golem Ancião. Mesmo que estivesseali representandoIônia, o lugar onde aprendeu tudo que sabe como Kinkou, estava disposto a dar o melhor de si pelos seus conterrâneos.

– Quer ajuda ai? – A voz de Teemo veio num sussurro atrás do ninja.

– Seja mais discreto, explorador.

– É Teemo. – Colocou a zarabatana na direção da boca e sorriu para o ninja – Se esse veneno acertar o Golem, o caminho fica livre pra você.

_"A batalha começou!"_

Teemo soprou o dardo envenenado no alvo e Kennen partiu pra cima dos monstros com shurikens, sendo auxiliado por dardos letais vindos da zarabatana. A tribo foi derrotada em poucos segundos, e Kennen arrancou do líder um medalhão azul, tomando-o pra si.

– Boa sorte! – Teemo voltou correndo para a sua trilha.

Os campeões dos times rivais eram todos de Freijord, e era uma questão de honra vencê-los.

Heimerdinger já havia posicionado ao menos duas torres na sua trilha, e Ziggs não pensou duas vezes antes de disparar uma bomba contra Gragas antes que ele o acertasse com um barril. Já era de se esperar que Ashe, a arqueira do gelo, viesse para dar suporte, mas mesmo sua mira perfeita encontrava obstáculos com as torres de Heimerdinger disparando projéteis em toda a parte.

Na trilha média, Rumble não se intimidou nem um pouco ao se ver de frente com Olaf e toda a sua brutalidade. O pequeno yordle sentia a adrenalina nas suas veias. Faria qualquer um que subestimasse alguém de Bandle City se arrepender por isso enquanto viver. O rei da sucata movia-se em sua geringonça disparando projéteis atacando minions e, de vez enquanto, lançando alguns tiros no oponente.

Teemo já previa que Nunu e seu yeti iriam justamente para a trilha dele e tentou levar o caminho mesmo assim. Tinha uma mira perfeita quando se tratava de seu dardo cegante, mas era bastante chato tentar derrubar alguém que se alimenta roubando a vida dos _minions_ do time adversário.

Tinha conseguido cegar Nunu mais uma vez, antes que seu yeti avançasse com os ataques de gelo, mas a presença súbita de Tryndamere pegou o yordle de surpresa e o golpeou fortemente. Teemo levantou-se pronto para fugir usando a alta velocidade, mas um borrão cheio de raios brotou na trilha, eletrocutando os dois campeões adversários e deixando cada um com uma marca da tormenta.

_"Roaaaa!"_

Teemo viu o trovão se transformar em Kennen, que lançou um surto elétrico em todos os que tinham ganhado a marca. O explorador aproveitou a deixa para disparardardos envenenados em Tryndamere antes que ele avançasse emKennen, fazendo-o recuar juntamente com o menino.

Os dois yordles tentaram persegui-los disparando shurikens e dardos envenenados, mas fora deixados para trás quando os adversários conseguiram usar a torre para se proteger.

– Você está bem, explorador? - Perguntou o ninja tirando mais uma shuriken.

– Sim, senhorita! - Teemo ergueu o polegar - Obrigado pela ajuda.

O ninja corou por baixo da máscara e olhou o conterrâneo com desprezo:

– ...Eu sou macho.

– Ah.

Talvez só Heimerdinger e Ashe tivessem percebido o céu escurecer de repente, pois apenas eles deixaram de se movimentar e olharam pra cima por uma fração de segundos.

Foi nessa mesma fração que houve a explosão.

**_BUUUM!_**

Pareceu que a Summoner Rifts inteira havia se transformado num cogumelo gigante de fumaça, o que deixou todos os que assistiam à partida atônitos. Por sorte, assim que a fumaça se dissipou, todos perceberam que o estouro não danificou a área toda, apenas alguns pontos estratégicos.

Tipo os dois nexus.

Ziggs foi o primeiro a se manifestar. Tirou os óculos e abriu a boca impressionado (ignorando completamente Gragas atrás de si):

– Woooow! Que estoooouro!

– Mas o que aconteceu? - Ashe se colocava de pé atordoada.

Heimedinger levantou-se e ajeitou os óculos. Em seguida subiu nos destroços da torre inimiga e ajeitou a lupa.

– Minha nossa! Todas as torres foram destruídas!

Na trilha média, Rumble massageava a cabeça enquanto se via jogado no chão, fora de sua máquina.

– Ai... Essa doeu... O que...? Ah, não! Minha garota! – O Yordle acabava de perceber que a lataria se reduziu a mera sucata.

– Quem foi o maldito que sabotou a partida? - Bradava Olaf visivelmente irritado.

– Pior que a partida! Quem fez isso com a minha garota vai pagar!

Enquanto isso, na trilha restante, Teemo e Kennen estavam estáticos demais pra terem qualquer reação. Não se lembravam de nenhum campeão entre eles com um poder desse nível.

O explorador veloz subiu num destroço da torre inimiga e usou sua luneta. Em seguida deu um longo assobio.

– Todas as torres desse caminho foram destruídas. As nossas e as deles.

– Por Iônia! – Kennen saltou para o lado dele – Tínhamos alguém com esse poder?

Teemo focou sua luneta para outra direção.

– Não que eu saiba...

O que veio em seguida foi o aviso mais do que previsível depois daquele incidente.

A partida encerrara sem vencedor.

**Continua**

* * *

Minha primeira fanfic de LoL

Sim, eu adoro os yordles. É minha raça favorita no jogo.

Enfim, espero que curtam. Se curtirem, comentem.

Abraços!


End file.
